halofandomcom-20200222-history
Before the Storm
|date=2558 |place=Nuusra. Sanghelios |depicts= |objective= |enemies=None |weapons= |equipment= |nowalk= }} Before the Storm is the eleventh level in Halo 5: Guardians, ''and the third and final non-combat level. Synopsis Having retrieved the Constructor, Fireteam Osiris prepares for the assault on Sunaion. They first report their mission success to Sarah Palmer, and then reports to Dr. Halsey. Halsey begins to describe how she plans on waking the Guardian, only to have the Constructor fly to Sunaion. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, Osiris and the Swords of Sanghelios move out. Transcript '{Cutscene}' ''Screen fades in on several Sangheili statues built into the side of canyon walls. A Phantom flies in from the left to the right and swoops back to the left. The camera shifts to just behind a tree and the Phantom swoops in from the left and hovers over a stone clearing. To the Hunt {Gameplay} Locke jumps out from the Phantom and lands at the stone clearing. A Sword of Sanghelios walks past. Locke follows the Sangheili into a large clearing. *'Vale': There goes the Constructor. *'Locke': When it activates the Guardian, we hit Sunaion. Let's report in to Palmer. If Osiris goes to Halsey first. *'Halsey': Spartans, the Constructor seems to be working as planned, but it could take some time. Palmer was looking for you. If Osiris goes to the medical camp. *'Sangheili Doctor 1': Arbiter anticipates heavy resistance from Sunaion. *'Sangheili Doctor 2': We will be prepared. *'Sangheili Doctor 1': When we have multiple patients, who do we treat first? *'Sangheili Doctor 2': Begin with whoever holds the highest rank. If Osiris waits long enough. *'Locke': Osiris, lets go report to Palmer. When Osiris finds Palmer, the Arbiter and two unnamed Sangheili. *'Arbiter': Everything is prepared. We will begin when the Constructor is ready. *'Palmer': Halsey said the calibration could take days *'Arbiter': Then we will begin without it! I have waited to long to let this opportunity pass. If Osiris leaves after the previous dialogue finishes and returns to the four of them. *'Palmer': What do you think of our Sunaion attack heading alterations? *'Arbiter': It is not the battle plan I would expect from a human. You suggest flying low and close to structures. *'Palmer': Are you saying your pilots aren't up to the challenge? *'Arbiter': I am moments from a decisive victory for my home planet Commander Palmer, do not try to goad me. When Osiris reports in to Palmer. *'Locke': Commander? Mission complete. Doctor Halsey has the Constructor. *'Palmer': Good work, Osiris. Once Halsey has the Constructor sorted, Arbiter's people can move on Sunaion, and I'll get her off world. When Osiris Finds Doctor Halsey. *'Halsey': Osiris! Come look at this! *'Halsey': I'm using this structure to upload the recording from Meridian into the Constructor. Make sure you're ready to go when I give the signal. When Osiris Talks to Doctor Halsey. *'Locke': Standing by, Doctor *'Halsey': Get comfortable, it could be hours before-- *'Halsey': I take it back! It's headed for Sunaion! It's moving towards the Guardian! *'Locke': Arbiter! It's time! Fade to black. {Cutscene} Screen fade in on several Banshees and Phantoms flying past. Camera pans down to Thel 'Vadam with the Prophets' Bane in the air. *'Arbiter': Today the Covenant will fall! Sanghelios will be free! A Sangheili growls in agreement. Several Sangheili turn on their energy swords, and all of them turn around and begin to walk away. Fireteam Osiris follows behind. *'Halsey': You know what I did to create the Spartans. All in the name of the greater good. Camera shifts to Halsey at the side of Locke. Camera shifts to behind Halsey as Locke turns and stops to look at Halsey. *'Locke': Doctor we don't have time-- *'Halsey': Cortana is built from a matrix of my own mind... Camera shifts to behind Locke, facing Halsey. * Halsey: The Domain gives her incredible power. *'Locke': I understand. Camera shifts to behind Halsey as Locke walks away. *'Halsey': Spartan Locke! Locke stops. The camera gets a close up of Locke's face as he turns around to look at Halsey. *'Halsey': Stop her. The camera shifts to look at Halsey at eye level. *'Halsey': But please, bring John back to me. Fade to black. Soundtrack Achievements Sources Category:Halo 5: Guardians Campaign